elementalgemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Elementals Wikia Standards
These are the standards for the articles, pictures and any other items on the Elemental Gem Wiki. If you need any help, or if you have any questions or concerns, our administrators will help you. Our active admins are NTA65bz and NA8321. For any strict and complicated questions, please ask NTA65bz because she is the creator of the wiki. Spelling, Grammar and Titles Capitalization The following words do not need to be capitalized unless they are the beginning of a sentence or part of a proper noun or group in the series: evil, good, Guardian, Witch, etc. We have all taken English classes and standard English grammar has not changed in the last few years. The English language, especially in a wiki, is not the place to make up your own new rules. Guardians, Goddesses, Witches, Devils All the words above will have capitalized first letters. No arguments. Contractions A contraction is a shortened form of two words. For example, "will not" is shortened to "won't," "cannot" is shorted to "can't," and "they have" is shortened to "they've." (This is not an exhaustive list; there are many more common contractions.) Contractions are never used in formal writing and therefore will not be used in this Elementals guide. Any contractions must be spelled out completely. Please note that the apostrophe indicating possession, as in "Shina's sense of fashion" or "the girls' day out" are not contractions, and therefore not subject to this rule. Bias All descriptions must be impartial. Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively. Bad: Dragynya is a Guardian with long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Sparky is a hot girl that is a Witch. Good:' ''Dragnya is a Guardian with brown blond hair and brown eyes. Sparky is a girl that is a Witch. Descriptive adverbs and adjectives with connotations that convey the author's bias or personal feeling should be left out. Beauty is a matter of opinion. Use pictures along with descriptions to get your point across. Titles While many characters have royal titles and are the sovereigns of their realms, the titles are not to be included in the article name. Use their given name only. '''Example': Draygnya is the Princess of Blurplia and the Flame Guardian of Earth; her page title is simply Draygnya. Winx Club Profile Infobox Remember that each Winx Club member is designed a specific infobox, so making sure using the following template at right: Profile pictures must be approximately 300x400 pixels and good quality. An example of the appropriate size is below: The infobox should include the following information. If one or more categories is unknown, leave it blank. *'Associations:' This is the name of the Guardian's source of power, Goddess, pet(s) and other bonding relationships. *'Age (at first Appearance:' This is how old the character was in her first appearance. *'Brithday:' Specify the Guardian's given brithday (if told in the story) *'Origin:' Specify the character's home planet, galaxy or realm. *'Affiliations:' Specify which groups the character is identified with (For example, Draygnya is a member of the Future Girl High and the Elementals, Guardian of Earth.) *'Powers and Abilities:' Specify the source of the Guardian's power, and what she can do. Pictures General The quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. If the picture seems off (for example, it is too bright, too dark, or too grainy and you are not able to make out details) it is not acceptable and should not be used anywhere on the site. Only put pictures on the pages after all of the information has been added. If the description is good enough, then adding pictures won't be a necessity until later. Stock Art Stock art is a valuable tool to communicate an outfit. However, some "stock art" isn't really stock art - it is painted on a model. Be careful. Shina's Fab Fashions is especially bad for this, so don't use anything from there. Stock art must be: *Official *Clear/Sharp (no blurry edges) *Colored correctly *Have no '''watermarks or labels Size Super-small pictures are acceptable for ''user icons only. If the gallery thumbnail is too large for the picture, the picture is too small, and cannot be used on this site. Gallery Pages These should contain official stock art or unique screenshots only, such as a character's appearance in a movie or game. NO UNNECESSARY, RANDOM SCREENSHOTS. This rule will be enforced to the best of the admins' abilities, but if a user persists after BEING WARNED, they will be blocked. No arguments. Sections should include: Outfits *Full-body stock art pertaining to the character; no headshots or cutoff pictures. *Screenshots from the article and "List of outfits" page. Guardian Forms *Guardian forms that this character has achieved, if any. Screenshots are preferred if available. Other *Headshot from infobox on article *Spells (if applicable) Category:Policy